


Caramel Frappé

by alexia260



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, shy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia260/pseuds/alexia260
Summary: Oops





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new little one shot ~  
> I got the idea like 1 hour ago? And wrote right away lol  
> I didn't proofread so I hope there's not much mistakes  
> And I suck at finding title so sorry? XD  
> Here ya go good reading   
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Jinyoung made his way out of the coffee shop. A cup of his long awaited caramel frappé in his hand after a long day of boring classes and more homework to do on the weekend. But he doesn't care, tomorrow is saturday, which means it's finally the weekend and he'll be able to finally relax and literally do nothing.  
  
The weather was nice today, so for a change he decided to forget the crowded subway and just walk home. The streets almost empty, lucky him.  
  
Taking a sip he started walking toward the park. Lost in his thoughts, thinking about the next book he could read. The last assignments taking most of his free time he didn't had the time to read, the books piling more and more in his to read pile.  
  
So engrossed, he stopped paying attention to his surrounding and especially  
  
"WATCH OUT"  
  
It was too late when he felt something entering in collision with him. His bag flying, his beloved frappé spilling everywhere on the ground. And him falling on his back, with now a new weight on his chest that disappeared almost as soon as he felt it.  
  
Opening his eyes and sitting up, he was ready to yell at whoever the fuck crashed into him. The first thing he saw was a hand.  
  
"Oh my god I'm so so sorry are you alright?" Said a panicked voice.  
  
His eyes travelled from the hand to the stranger face. Oh boy. Jinyoung wasn't ready for this. It wasn't just anyone that crashed into him. It was a prince. Blond hair, slender face, chocolate eyes. Beautiful. He forgot everything and just stayed frozen still sitting, staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him.  
  
"... Hum... Excuse me... Are you ok?..." The boy hand still midair waiting.  
  
"Ah! Yes! Yes! Sorry... I'm alright!" Jinyoung took the hand and finally got up. "Thank you"  
  
The boy flashed him a small smile before picking up Jinyoung's bag and will be missed now empty cup. Blond prince first gave back the bag and with an apologetic face said.  
  
"I'm sorry i bumped into you and for your coffee too... But seriously are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?" Worried eyes almost scanning him as if searching for any scratches.  
  
"No really I'm fine" Wrong is butt hurt as hell but he won't say it. "And it's ok for the cup, I should've paid attention too. At least everything ended up on the ground and not on our clothes." He said chuckling, but again wrong, he's so not ok. He wasn't able to enjoy his beloved frappé. But again he couldn't say it. He doesn't want to sound bitchy in front of thr gorgeous boy.  
But it seems that the other boy wasn't buying it.  
  
" Can I ..... Hum.... Will you let me buy you another drink.... As an apology...?" The boy was looking everywhere but at Jinyoung, his free hand scratching his nape.  
  
Jinyoung blinked... And blinked... Was he? Really? He may have took too long to answer.  
  
"... If you don't want too-  
  
"NO! ... I mean YES! ... I mean I accept your offer... If you're fine with it" Now Jinyoung was embarrassed. Why did he had to act like that? So embarrassing. But he didn't hear what seemed like a relieved sigh coming from the other boy.  
  
"O-ok. Hum I'm Mark by the way" he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Jinyoung then took it once again. Mark's warm hand being engulfed again by Jinyoung's one. Is it too soon and weird if he says that he likes the feeling of it?  
  
"I'm Jinyoung nice too meet you" followed by a big smile which seemed to take Mark aback for a second.  
  
"N-nice too meet you too... Shall we go?" Not to Jinyoung's liking he let go off his hand. A little smile taking place on his lips.  
  
Soon enough Jinyoung was sitting in front of Mark at the previous coffee shop. A new cup of caramel frappé between his hands. Mark with a chocolate frappé in front of him.  
  
Both boys ended up talking non stop for hours. About their studies, coincidentally they're in the same uni so how come they never met before? Their hobbies, Jinyoung's love for books and singing, Mark's love for dance and skateboarding (which he was doing before colliding with Jinyoung). And a bunch of other stuff. They only stopped when the sun was setting, meaning it was time to head back home.  
  
So now both boys are in front of the shop, not wanting to go and let go of the other. A silence.  
  
"Ma-  
"Jin-  
  
Both started to laugh. Once it quiet down Mark gestured to Jinyoung to go first.  
  
"Hyung can we.. exchange numbers?" He said shyly.  
  
"Yes of course! Gimme your phone!" Mark said, a big smile playing on his lips. Both boys entered their contact info on the other's phone.  
  
"Well then... Bye hy-  
"WAIT!" Mark outburst startled Jinyoung who was now looking at the elder with wide eyes.  
  
"... Can I..."  
  
"Yes?..."  
  
"Can I take you.. on a date?... Tomorrow?..." Mark was now blushing, looking at the ground, his hand again scratching his nape.  
  
"Yes... I'd love to." Jinyoung too was blushing now, a smile and his eyes whiskers all out.  
  
Mark's head snapped up, happy from the answer. "Then I'll text you later. Bye Jinyoungie!" He said waving before jumping on his skateboard, leaving Jinyoung behind.  
  
Both boys got back home this night, red as a tomato, smiling like two crazy people. And if someone did judge them they didn't care. All mattered was tomorrow's date. Followed by many, many after.  
  
What Jinyoung never knew was that Mark may or may have not crashed into him on purposed. But who knows?


	2. Bonus ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus chapter which is the boys date ~~ it seemed fun to write it so I did it he he  
> Hope you'll like it ≧ㅅ≦  
> Enjoy ~

Today was finally his long awaited date with Jinyoung (or not, he asked him out just the day before), the cutie he met in front of a coffee shop, (more like bumped into him so hard both fell over, but who cares).  
  
To say that Mark was excited about it was an understatement, because of it he barely slept, thinking about Jinyoung's smile, Jinyoung's laugh, Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung. Oh boy he's already so whipped and they just met yesterday.  
  
They texted each other as soon as they came home, about everything and nothing, and deciding on what will their date be.  
Ironically Mark is gonna teach Jinyoung how to skate. Jinyoung asked and who was he to refuse. Again he is already totally whipped. They choose to meet in front of the coffee shop at 2pm, take a drink and head to the skate-park near it just after.  
  
Right now it's already 1:45pm and Mark is still in the middle of his room, surrounded by piles of clothes thrown everywhere. Why was picking an outfit so damn hard? It never happened to him before?  
  
In the end he choose a white tank top with a red flannel on top of it, paired with a black skinny ripped jeans. He didn't want to be late so he just brushed his hair with his fingers, put on his chain necklace and bracelet, his favorites boots, a little perfume, and then grabbed his phone and wallet before hurriedly leaving the house almost forgetting his skateboard.  
  
He walked as fast as he could. He lived not even 5min away from the coffee shop but he wanted to come earlier and buy Jinyoung a drink. To make a good impression. At least better than the previous day.  
  
Nearing the shop he saw someone waiting outside. It was none other than Jinyoung, today he was wearing a long sleeves black shirt, tight faded blue jeans, fluffy and a little curly black hair. Simple but beautiful nonetheless. Mark wanted to admire him a little more, letting his eyes travel until he saw that Jinyoung was holding a drink in each hand. Seems like both had the same idea. But Mark pouted, he really wanted to do it.  
  
Apparently, Jinyoung noticed him approaching and turned around, a big smile growing on his lips as they locked eyes, making Mark smile too.  
  
\- "Hi Jinyoung!"  
  
\- "Hello hyung! ... I ... Uh got here a little early so I bought us drinks! Here's yours!" He gives it to Mark who accepted it a pout on his lips.  
  
\- "But I wanted to be the one buying it for you~~" he whined making Jinyoung chuckles  
  
\- "It's ok hyung, next time alright?" A Next time.. It does sound good to Mark. "So should we go?"  
  
Jinyoung held out his hand before realizing that Mark couldn't take it since he was holding his drink and the skate. He looked flustered for a second before finally locking their arms, pressing himself a little on Mark making him blush. Mark wanted them to hold hands, but this.... It wasn't bad... At all. He pretty much like it too. Not that he will say it.  
  
\- "Ok hyung lead the way!" Said Jinyoung happily before both started to make their way toward the skate-park.  
  
They walked in silence, sipping on their drink. Nothing awkward. Just them enjoying the other one presence.  
  
Once arrived at the park Jinyoung insisted on seeing Mark doing some tricks. Again who was he to refuse, and if he could boast in front of Jinyoung, might as well do it. Each of his tricks were accompanied by Jinyoung clapping, jumping excitedly and exclaiming how impressed he was. So cool hyung! Wow hyung you're so amazing! Do it again please? And so on.  
  
And at one point, came the time to teach Jinyoung how to ride. And well it was easily said than done.  
  
The first step was to stand on the skate. Which should have been easy. But it seems like Jinyoung didn't have any balance. Resulting on multiple falls and a pouting Jinyoung. It was cute, really cute. But if it goes on Jinyoung could get hurt. Mark should've taken his protections with him. He totally forgot. Damn him.  
  
So Mark said that Jinyoung could held him so that it will be easier. At first Jinyoung held him with a death grip, afraid to fall again, which in stead almost made them fall.  
  
Jinyoung was starting to loose hope, but Mark never stopped encouraging him. He could do it so there's no reasons Jinyoung couldn't!!  
  
And at one point their efforts paid off. Jinyoung finally could properly stand on the skate. Both were so happy that Mark just lifted up Jinyoung and spin him around. Both laughing happily.  
  
When Mark stopped, both ended up standing almost chest to chest, Mark's arms around Jinyoung's waist, and Jinyoung's arms around Mark's neck, faces never so close.  
Realizing the position they were in, both let go of the other, madly blushing. Scratching his neck Mark spoke first.  
  
\- "Do you want... Hum... to try to move a little?... I'll help you so you won't fall again...?"  
  
\- "O-ok. ..."  
  
The embarrassment was soon forgotten, as both were so focused on not trying to fall, and not letting the other fall, slowly moving.  
It was a little hard in the beginning since Jinyoung was still uncomfortable, but soon enough he relaxed and started to really enjoy riding the skate. Still helped by Mark.  
  
\- "Hyung I'm skating! I'm finally skating!"  
  
\- "Hahaha do you want to try it alone now?"  
  
\- "Nonononono please don't! This is enough!"  
  
\- "Ok! Ok! Haha Then should we stop here? I'm getting tired"  
  
\- "Alright! Same for me! this is exhausting!"  
  
Then, both decided to go sit on the grass under a big tree. Shoulder to shoulder, resting a little, enjoying the cool breeze. Soon after Jinyoung dropped himself on Mark's lap, eyes closed, Mark automatically starting to play with his soft black hair.  
  
\- "Are you alright Jinyoungie? Does your body hurt?" Jinyoung answered by a hum.  
  
\- "M'fine. Tired but it was fun."  
  
It fall back in silence again, Mark still playing with Jinyoung's hair. He didn't know how long he was doing it, but being like that with Jinyoung was peaceful. But then Jinyoung shivered, waking Mark from his reverie. Now that he notice, the sun has started to set and the wind got a little more chilly. It was time to go back home if he didn't want Jinyoung to catch a cold. So he shook him a little.  
  
\- "Jinyoung, wake up! It's time to go!"  
  
\- "Five more minutes" He was answered by a mumble. Cute  
  
\- "Nope! Get up or I'll get up first and drop you on the ground!"  
  
\- "ok ok I'm getting up! Meanie hyung" he sat up pouting, making Mark chuckle, Jinyoung really was way too cute.  
  
Mark was the first one to stand up and held out his hand to help Jinyoung.  
Never letting Mark's hand go, they made their way toward Jinyoung's house. Both boys to tired to talk.  
  
Jinyoung stopped in front of a building, turning around to face Mark, still not letting go of his hand. Mark wasn't complaining, he loves holding hands with Jinyoung.  
  
\- "It's here hyung. I'm home."  
  
Mark didn't answer, just looked at Jinyoung. He wanted to stay more with him.  
  
\- "I already said it but I really had fun with you today hyung. But let's not do it again soon my body is killing me." Jinyoung chuckled, his eyes forming the whiskers Mark loves to see.  
  
\- "Yeah same. I had fun too" he answered chuckling as well.  
  
Both still didn't move, just looking at each other, not wanting to leave yet.  
Suddenly Jinyoung let go of Mark's hand and placed it on his cheek, placing the other one on his shoulder. Mark was wondering what Jinyoung was doing until he felt something soft landing on his other cheek for a few second. Then he saw Jinyoung backing off with a shy smile, whispering.  
  
\- "Bye hyung. See you soon" then left waving once before entering the building.  
  
It took a few seconds to Mark to understand what just happened. Jinyoung. Kissed. Him. On. The. Cheek. Mark felt his face and ears warming up. Still in daze he heard his phone ring and checked it.  
  
**To : Markie hyung**  
**From : Cute Jinyoungie ♡**  
**Thank you again for today. Text me when you're home (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡**  
  
That's it. Mark is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was their little date?  
> Somehow it ended up being longer than the actual story hahaha. I really enjoyed writing this little chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it too ~  
> Again I'm sorry for any mistakes and feel free to say it to me if there's a big one somewhere  
> (๑ˆヮˆ)  
> Thank you guys for reading and see ya next time ୧(๑•̀⌄•́๑)૭✧

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd here it is ~~  
> How was it? Did you like it even a little?  
> Thank you for reading it till here (,,> ᎑ <,,) ♡  
> See ya ୧(๑•̀⌄•́๑)૭✧


End file.
